


Rookie and Minion

by TheGFunk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoaking Canary get a dog or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie and Minion

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago and than stopped and only just finished it. Reviews are welcome.

“Babe! What about this one? He is so cute” Felicity exclaimed excitedly. Sara rolled her eyes. They’d been at the animal shelter for what felt like hours now and she just wanted to go home. Felicity had been begging Sara for months about getting a dog and Sara had finally said they could go look because if getting a dog made Felicity happy than Sara was happy.

Sara stopped in front of the pen that Felicity was crouched down in front of. “Felicity, that is not a dog! It’s an overgrown rat” Sara heard Felicity sigh as she gave the chihuahua one last pat and stood up.

“You’ve said no to every dog we’ve looked at” Felicity crossed her arms, sounding annoyed and glared at her girlfriend.

“Are you sure you want a dog? I mean, we’re hardly ever home, when are we ever going to get the time to look after it?” Sara looked away and over at the shelter attendant that had been showing them around, he was pretending not to listen, she glared at him until he got the hint and wandered off.

“I already talked to Oliver, he said we could take the dog with us to The Foundry, Roy and Dig don’t have a problem with it either” Felicity looked back down at the dog in the pen and back up to Sara, who just shoved her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

“What about a cat? Cats are pretty self sufficient and they don’t really care if you’re there or not” Sara said hopefully, glaring at an attendant that walked past them.

Felicity frowned, “Babe, I’m allergic to cats” That was a lie, she wasn't allergic to cats at all, but Sara didn’t need to know that or if she did, she hoped she’d forgotten. Its not that she didn't like cats, she did, she just really wanted a dog and Sara wasn’t making it easy.

“You are? Ok, Fine. No cat. But do we have to keep looking today?” Sara was pretty sure Felicity was lying about being allergic to cats but decided to let it slide because the way Felicity was pouting at her right now was way too adorable.

Felicity pouted, “What about one of the dogs we’ve already seen? How about Rocky?” Felicity asked hopefully.

Sara looked confused until Felicity pointed down to the dog sitting in the pen beside her. “No”

Felicity crossed her arms and frowned at Sara, “Why not?” 

“Too small, I’d probably step on it” If they were getting a dog, Sara was not getting one that probably yapped all the time.

“What about the Great Dane?” 

“No, have you seen the size of that thing, its the size of a horse. Where in the heck are we going to put it? We don't have a big enough yard for that beast” Sara certainly, most definitely was not getting a dog that was the size of a horse, no, she was very certain of that, no matter how much Felicity liked the dog. “We aren’t getting it. No”

“Saint Bernard?”

“Way too much fur and slobber”

“Kelpie?”

“Working dog, Felicity. Last I checked we didn't have any sheep in the back yard”  
Felicity huffed and glared at Sara “Honestly, Sara you’re making this harder than it needs to be” Felicity said taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Choosing a dog shouldn't be easy, a dog is for life and it should be hard to pick one to make sure that you’re getting the right one” A passing attendant said. Felicity glared at her as she passed them and than glared at Sara like she had made the woman say it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara knew that Felicity was mad at her, Felicity kept glaring at her and if looks could kill, Sara would probably be dead. “Babe, you’re being ridiculous about the this whole dog thing”

“Don’t you babe me, Sara Lance, you promised me we could look” Felicity said, angrily tossing her keys onto the coffee table. 

“And we did, we looked all damn day. I said we could look, I never said anything about getting a dog but you seem to already have made up your mind. You’ve already cleared it with Oliver about taking it to The Foundry, why not discuss this with me. I am your girlfriend after all.” Sara picked up the keys that had slid off the table. 

Sara hated it when Felicity discussed things with Oliver and not with her first and Felicity knew it. “Though maybe you’d prefer to be dating Oliver, instead” Sara muttered.

“Yeah, well maybe I should be, at least Oliver wouldn't say no to every dog we saw and he would actually look happy about spending time with me”

Sara sighed, they were fighting over a dog they didn't even have and fighting about Oliver again, she hated him sometimes and really wanted to punch him in the face. “Felicity, I am not doing this right now, I’m not going to argue with you about how i’m apparently not happy spending time with you and i’m sure as hell not going to argue with you about a dog that we don't even have or might never even get. So just drop it, you’ve been nagging me about it for months now and i really don't want to hear it” Sara snapped, knowing straight away it was definitely the wrong thing to say and regretted it. She reached out to take Felicity’s hand.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and pushed Sara’s hand away. “Fine, if thats how you feel, you know what I don't want to hear? You. In our bed tonight” Felicity turned on her heel, down the hall and slammed their bedroom door closed.

Sara ran a hand through her hair, “Great work, Sara. You handled that so well” she muttered as she stood in front of the now locked bedroom door. “Felicity, can you open the door please” Sara waited but there was only silence on the other side of the door. “You know i can easily kick the door in”

“You will do no such thing, Sara Lance” The door was opened and a pillow was thrown in her face.

Sara sighed and accepted the fact that she would be sleeping on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was gone when Felicity got up the next morning, she had spent the night thinking about their argument and had come to the conclusion that she had been an idiot about the whole thing.

Sara had gone back to the animal shelter and looked at dog after dog. Sara stopped in front of a pen that appeared empty until two dogs approached the door of the pen. Sara squatted down to look at them, glancing up quickly to look at the information on the door. ‘Rookie - Australian Shepard, Minion - Chihuahua x Pomeranian. “Hey, you” Sara grabbed the attention of a passing attendant. “Why are these two together?”

“Oh, they came in together and can’t be separated, we tried but they grew up together. No one wants them because they have to take them both”

Sara nodded and looked back the dogs “I’ll take them, how do you like that guys, wanna come home with me?” Rookie barked in response and Minion’s little tail wagged furiously.

xxxxxxxx

Sara checked her phone when she pulled into the driveway, 5 missed calls and 10 text messages from Felicity. Sara looked at Rookie, sitting beside her in the passenger seat, tongue lolling out. “Alright guys, time to face the music” 

Sara quietly opened the door leading from the garage into the house, from there she could see Felicity sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop, the door leading to the back yard was open. “Perfect” Sara murmured. She looked down at the dogs at her feet, tails wagging happily and new collars and tags shining. “Alright, you two are gonna go in first, she’ll think you got in through the back door and than I’ll come in through the front door and act normal, got it?” Sara shook her head at herself and released the dogs into the house, closing the door quietly behind them.

Felicity yelped in surprise when a dog jumped up next to her on the couch and stared at her, its friend, too small to jump that high, barked at her to let it up. “Where in the heck did you two come from?” Felicity placed her laptop on the coffee table, keeping a careful eye on both dogs, especially the one that kept staring at her. “Good dogs” Felicity picked up the little one just as Sara walked in the front door. 

Sara stopped and took in the scene in front of her, Rookie sat on the couch staring at Felicity, Minion was in her arms. Felicity herself looked startled. “I see you’ve made some friends”

“I have no idea where they came from, they must have come in through the back door” Felicity babbled”

Felicity continued to babble as Sara took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen “You should probably check to see if they have tags or not” Sara had gotten the tags engraved with their number and address. She watched Felicity frown as she looked at Minion’s tag. Now all she had to do was wait. Sara was in the fridge looking for a beer when she heard Felicity squeal. 

Sara turned to face the door and counted down in her head, as she reached one, Felicity was hugging her. “Thank you, thank you” Felicity squealed, peppering her face with kisses. Rookie and Minion barked excitedly at the kitchen door.

Felicity pushed Sara back against the fridge and kissed her. “Whoa! What was that for?” Sara asked a little breathless when Felicity pulled back.

“For being the best girlfriend ever” Felicity smiled and than looked down at her feet where Minion was prancing around. Sara smiled when Felicity looked back up at her. “I’ll give you a proper thank you later, babe” Felicity winked before sitting down on the floor and getting to know Rookie and Minion., Sara joined her.


End file.
